


【AU】Storm/ 暴风雨 02

by Kathleen_719



Series: Storm [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: 邪教教主锤X连环杀手基因为“误会”而共处一室的两人，相处情景和各自原先设想的，相差何止十万八千里。





	【AU】Storm/ 暴风雨 02

Chapter Two

漆黑一片的环境下，听觉特别灵敏，那是对暂时失去功能的视力的补偿。  
房间中只能听到床上人急促的喘息声，而且是两把不同声音交叠一起。呼吸频率不一，起伏错落的气息特别引人遐想，尤其还有一两声短促但真实的呻吟声掺杂其中。  
洛基·劳菲森刚想转动手腕便被压在身上的男子狠狠抓住，那力度之大简直能捏碎他的腕骨。法医先生吃痛，但咬住下唇没让呻吟声泄露秘密。  
大意，太大意了！不，应该说是过于急躁，坏了自己一直以来严格遵从的守则，才会出现这种进退不得的局面。  
今晚突发情况层出不穷，早就打乱了法医先生一贯从容的祭祀步调，一直得不到安抚的躁动灵魂在沉静的外表下正滑落绝望的深渊。就在此时，索尔出现了。在认出面前英俊的男人乃约顿市警察局“怀疑·关注”名单榜上有名之人时，洛基仿似溺水之人看到救命稻草。  
他兴奋，甚至忘形。  
在陌生的地方要杀人不难，但要谨守与养母的约定只杀“有罪之人”则是件难事。  
当然，如果用法律来衡量，那么索尔·奥丁森清白得如同任何一个未被判定有罪的普罗大众：没有证据显示那些信徒的自杀是出于教主大人的唆使，尽管他是他们自杀后遗嘱的受益者；但是出于看过资料后的直觉，洛基知道索尔有罪，他们是同道中人——未被发现的犯罪者。  
这是神的提示吗？  
现在看来，很可能是劳菲森先生误读了神谕。  
祭祀羔羊意外死亡，祭司乱了章法，未经仔细计划单凭冲昏头脑的激情就想找“替罪羊”，这等退而求次又不符合程序的作法，难怪“神”不满意从而降下惩罚。想到此层，洛基在酒店大堂吧中遇到奥丁森先生时，那种以为终于可以杀人抚慰自己焦虑灵魂的欣喜若狂现在只剩下一片冰冷。  
  
**  
其实“神”的意思在在有迹可循。  
因为时间紧迫不能仔细谋划，洛基能想到的最佳方法便是利用他们前后脚步入房间的时间差在黑暗中给奥丁森先生来个出其不意的颈动脉麻醉剂注射。然而一开门劳菲森先生便暗道不好：原本应该随着房卡拔出而陷入黑暗的房间竟还亮着灯！这个边境酒店怎么如此先进？！还为房间提供不间断电源？  
来不及去关灯，身后已传来房卡开门的电子声。洛基快速闪身躲进浴室，从挂在墙上滴水的风雨衣口袋里取出麻醉针管。  
“滋咔——啪嗒”，房门被推开又被关上。  
地毯吸收了金发男子的脚步声。法医先生迅速打开淋浴喷头，水声倾泻而出，清脆的声音砸在浴缸里变得低沉浑浊；还嫌不够，他又掏出手机打开常听的古典乐，随手按了一首。  
激昂的交响乐齐奏。定音鼓那三下“砰、砰、砰”即便在管弦乐团众多乐器各显神通中也足够突出。三响过后，合唱团的声音也加入到紧张得仿佛能绞紧人心的乐声中。  
“威尔第的《安魂曲》？你的品味真不错。”  
索尔·奥丁森站在床边背对浴室评论道，估摸对方应该能听得见。  
地毯也吸走劳菲森先生的脚步声。安静如鬼魅的黑发男子屏住呼吸一步一步靠近。灯光分散冲淡了他的影子。奥丁森先生露在衬衣衣领之上的、埋在皮肤下的颈动脉在专业人士眼里简直就如浮在表面一般。  
针尖还未碰到对方，索尔蓦然转身抓住偷袭者的手！那速度之快不像普通人！甚至洛基都没看清对方的动作便被制住压在身后的墙壁上。那双蓝眼睛内浅浅漾着笑意。  
他这是嘲笑我吗？  
急怒攻心的劳菲森先生抬膝往对方胯下撞去。  
“嘿，这可不行，今晚还要用呢。”  
侧身避开的奥丁森先生轻薄的调笑话让洛基眼内的杀意更盛。那双翠绿眼睛即便燃烧起火焰，也是冷硬的绿火——就如书中描写黑水河一役时兰尼斯特家所用的“野火”一般耀目美丽，不染杂色。  
杀意已不能抑制，不管对方是否知悉自己的目的，现在洛基·劳菲森只想看索尔·奥丁森的鲜血喷涌而出！  
  
黑暗来得毫无征兆。  
前一秒他们还一同纠缠在大床上……不，这说法过于暧昧。应该说，奥丁森先生把劳菲森先生压制在床上——他现在相信，黑发男子眼睛里的杀意是真的想杀死自己的意思。在《安魂曲》的乐声中为自己的性命拼搏，还真是应景？  
就在交响乐最后一个音符消失在空气中时，房间的光一同熄灭！  
骤然而来的黑暗让在搏斗中占了上风的教主大人一个错愕，分了神。黑暗一直以来都是劳菲森先生的好朋友。敏锐地察觉到这是“奇特的友谊”所制造的稍纵即逝的机会，洛基用还能活动的左手翻出压在枕头底的像护身符一般的手术刀往压在身上的男人小腹捅去！  
利刃划破衬衣。  
利刃划过皮肉！  
索尔·奥丁森究竟是什么怪物？！  
即使精神不集中，但在千钧一发之时，感觉到手术刀刀刃寒意的他竟然能卸开施袭者刺插的力度，让刀刃沿着小腹擦过腰部划开去！  
知道这一下虽然不算落空但给对方造成的伤害有限，洛基打算再补一下。但是失去突然袭击优势的攻击可算徒劳。索尔立即抓住他的手腕用力在动脉处捏下去。瞬间的麻痹使得法医先生握不紧凶器，手术刀掉在床上。  
“嘶……”  
就这么几下干净利落的动作也扯动索尔腹部的伤口，虽然不是不能忍受，不过如果他的呼痛可以满足身下人的话，那么呻吟一下并不丢脸。果然，教主大人没猜错，听到自己的痛哼，黑发男子虽然还没放弃反抗的姿态不过也稍稍放轻了力度，在他身下喘气。  
  
在黑暗中静止不动的惊心动魄比刚才缠斗时更甚。  
两人维持一个暧昧的姿势一动不动地对峙着。呼吸的声音由急促而低缓，不变的是彼此之间的戒备。  
尤其是索尔对洛基的。  
只要对方有任意动作，奥丁森先生必定要狠狠压制，也不管自己的劲力是否会伤害对方。劳菲森先生似乎已经冷静下来不打算以卵击石。可惜现时大家互相不信任，法医先生的无意识举动都会被教主大人看成是袭击的前兆——是以黑发男子手腕才会被捏得生痛；膝盖上承受的力度之重也是造成他痛楚的原因。  
突然，“咯咯”两下声音传来。  
这突如其来的敲门声差点没给奥丁森先生与劳菲森先生吓出心脏病来。  
“咯咯”，又是两下；二人都分不清这是敲门声还是自己加速的心跳声……抑或是对方的心跳声。  
“洛卡布雷那先生，请问你在吗？我是酒店的夜班经理派恩。”温和礼貌又职业化的声音传来。  
“……”洛基犹豫要不要开声应门。  
“……”索尔犹豫要不要让身下的人开声应门。  
出于职业操守及责任，派恩经理又重复了一遍问题。  
“你不应答的话，夜班经理可能就要开门进来了，洛卡布雷那先生。”索尔附身在洛基耳边低声道。  
无来由的，金发男人的气息喷进耳朵内竟然在劳菲森先生心底泛起一阵阵颤栗。洛基习惯和所有人保持距离，从来没有人突破过他的保护圈。不要说这样子的耳鬓厮磨，就是靠近一点说话都会被他避开。  
“我在。”  
洛基应道。只一开口，声音之嘶哑就吓了他自己一跳，仿佛他刚才声嘶力竭地狂吼了一番，而不是在黑暗中保持沉默。  
“很抱歉打搅您。酒店出了突发事故……您介意开一下门吗？”夜班经理问道。  
“……”劳菲森先生犹豫。  
“……”奥丁森先生稍作犹豫，放松禁锢之前又捏了一把黑发男子的动脉，示意他不要乱来。  
  
打开房门。  
室外也是同样的黑暗。只有紧急通道的指示牌泛起荧光绿，幽暗中看来更似要把人指向未知的深渊似的。  
站在门外的是身穿灰色西装制服自称“夜班经理”的男子。从轮廓来看，派恩先生该是个三十多岁的面容俊秀的男士。可惜照明灯惨白的光线在完全的黑暗中把英俊扭曲成鬼魅一般可怕，骤然见到不被吓至心脏乱跳的人胆子还真不可谓不大。  
但是刚经历过惊险状况的洛基见到这张脸时竟然松了一口气。从床到门口那八步路他走得步步惊心。所幸奥丁森先生在背后规规矩矩，不知是否受伤之故。  
夜班经理派恩先生简短地告知住客，由于连场暴雨，那达亚山出现山体滑坡，可能压坏了电线设备，因此酒店现在处于停电状态。为了确保安全，建议所有住客待在自己房间等待天明。  
“这一带是边境之地，各位入住苏克瓦提大酒店的都是我们的贵宾，万一发生什么不愉快的事就是我们的过错了。”  
派恩先生的弦外之音便是边境治安差，有什么财物损失甚至遭遇人身安全威胁也是寻常事。  
真是屋漏兼逢连夜雨。  
无奈接过派恩先生递过来的蜡烛，洛基当真没了主意。要和索尔·奥丁森共处一室过夜？开什么国际玩笑？！  
“蔽酒店会提供必要的安保措施。还请客人配合。毕竟小心驶得万年船，不是吗？”  
夜班经理退后一步，又道：“虽然风雨扰人，但我还是祝洛卡布雷那先生您有个好梦。”说罢很礼貌地帮客人关上房门并……落锁？  
洛基尝试去拧门把手，果然已开不了门。  
这也属于刚才派恩先生所谓的“必要安保措施”？这间酒店真是不走寻常路。  
  
蜡烛微弱的光线成为房中唯一的光源。  
此时肾上腺素耗尽的劳菲森先生已经彻底冷静下来。绿眸有些茫然，肢体动作呆滞，就是看到教主大人脱掉衬衫检查伤口时也没什么反应。  
“你还打算和我玩吗？”  
索尔坐在床上问。被那一刀划出来的伤口不深，有些渗血，用酒精消毒然后包扎一下应该没事。折腾了一晚上，他也有些累了。为了这双喜欢的绿眼睛，只要这位“洛卡布雷那先生”不再动刀子他可以既往不咎……暂时。见对方迟钝地摇摇头，似乎精神不佳，和刚才的凶悍简直判若两人。  
借助烛光，教主大人已看清楚伤己利器是把手术刀。那么多方应该是医疗行业人员咯？于是奥丁森先生又问双眼放空发呆的黑发男子要消毒水和纱布，想不到对方还真带备了，就放在公文包内。  
“那，我们今晚就河水不犯井水，怎么样？”索尔又问。  
“我要睡了。”  
洛基突然说了这么一句，既不理会索尔的伤口也不理会对方的问题，脱下外套扔到一旁的沙发上，又径直坐到床上。  
……他的意思应该不是和我一起睡。  
奥丁森先生识趣地把一方枕头拉下地板，又从壁橱里找到一床薄被。简单处理了伤口后，教主大人吹灭烛光前再看一眼躺在床上的黑发男子。见他绿眸闭上，可能已经睡去。  
烛光熄灭。  
黑暗中又只剩下相交缠的呼吸声。  
  
TBC


End file.
